Harry
Harry was a Junior (Grade 11) student who only appeared in Season 12. He is good friends with Talia and was friends-with-benefits with Maya Matlin for a short time. Harry was also acquainted with Zig Novak, Mike Dallas, and Drew Torres. He is portrayed by Tosh Watson. History Season 12 In Tonight, Tonight, Harry was seen in the classroom with Zig and Maya and later seen in a classroom with Adam, Dave, and Becky during exams. In Zombie (1), he works on Eli's zombie movie, which is where he first meets Maya, who flirts with him. He is later at Drew's party, where he parties and gets drunk with Maya and Talia. As Talia rants about the world, he flirts with Maya and implies if she wants to make out. When she says how she doesn't really know him, he says that's the whole point before they start kissing while laying on the bed together. Talia, upon seeing this, begins to record them in action as Maya just smirks at the camera. In Zombie (2), he is seen coming into a classroom talking to Maya about wanting to go to a "private" area in school. He is later seen at his locker and Maya tells him about throwing her cello in the trash. He compliments her on her boldness and she invites him to her house to watch a movie or "something". He goes to and is seen making out with her on the couch. He then proceeds to zip down his pants when Maya asks if they're just going to kiss the whole time. Mrs. Matlin and Katie show up, interrupting them, and tell him to leave. He then quickly grabs his things and rushes out the door. Mentions In Enjoy the Silence, Harry is mentioned running a renaissance fair in the same room as Becky Baker. Trivia *Harry is the second love interest of Maya to meet her while running into each other in the hallway, the first was Zig Novak. *He is also the second guy to say his first line to Maya. The other four being Zig, Miles, Winston, and Saad. *He constantly uses the "All day and everywhere" pick-up line to girls when they ask if his name is Harry. *He is assumed to be older than grade nine, as he takes junior classes and attends senior parties. However, he still had a class with Zig and Maya so he may be behind on credits and in between classes. *He first appeared in Tonight, Tonight, but his first speaking role was in Zombie (1). *He shares the line "Or something" with Drew when asked by a girl if they "want to hang out or something." *He can be seen as an extra in numerous episodes of Season 1 of Degrassi: Next Class. *It's possible he graduated with the class of 2014 or he is currently in Grade 12. Quotes *(To Maya) "It's okay! Anytime, really." (First Line) *(To Maya, about to have sex with her) "Just go with it. Trust me." (Final Line) *(To Maya) "You need one of these." (opens her bottle with a bottle opener) *Maya: "I'm Maya by the way. Harry, right?" Harry: "All day and everywhere!" Maya laughs. Talia: "You did not just use that line again." Harry: "Hey, Maya laughed!" Talia: "Yeah, but most girls don't." Maya: "I guess I'm not most girls." Harry: "Good to know." *"Everybody say whaaaaat!" *Harry: "Talia and I are just good friends." Talia: "I would prefer allies in a contradictory world." *Maya: "What kind of party is this anyways?" Talia: "A LOSER PARTY!" Harry: "Yeah, is that why you came?" Talia: "I came because you made me!" *Maya: "You guys don't look at me with a worried face all the time." Harry: "Why are they worried?" Maya: "You don't know?" Harry: "No..." *(Sees picture of Campbell Saunders on Maya's phone) "Oh, suicide dude." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 12 Category:Recurring Characters